Dulce
by Cotton Blue
Summary: Luego de varios meses sin verse, Diamond decide darle una visita inesperada a una de sus mejores amigas y dueña de sus sentimientos; Platinum. Commonershipping. Todos los derechos reservados a Pokémon (*ω*)
Era una tarde muy tranquila, las nubes se movían lentamente y el cielo se teñía poco a poco de rojo.

Aquella parte de la tarde que le encantaba a la chica. Ella, sólo ella estaba en frente de su ventana, sentada, tomando una taza de té como se le acostumbraba a verla, mientras que a su lado permanecía una especie de pingüino, le traía recuerdos de sus añorados viajes, y claro, de sus dos compañeros.

— Aún lo recuerdo —decía mientras tomaba el último sorbo de la taza, con una mirada de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo —Aquel día cuando nos conocimos—el viento sopló delicadamente sus cabellos negros azulados, como si le estuviera acompañando en su relato.

— ¡Eres una engreída! —gritó el muchacho rubio

—Pe-Pearl, no deberías de decirle eso a la señorita —tartamudeó el otro muchacho, intentando calmar a su compañero

Aquellos dos chicos se volverían sus mejores amigos sin dudar, entre ellos había un gran lazo de amistad, y se apoyarían todas las veces que fuera posible.

Toc, toc, fue lo que escuchó, le extrañó ya que le pidió claramente a sus sirvientes que no la molestaran, pero no podía quedarse callada y tampoco quería ser una irrespetuosa.

— Puedes pasar —ordenó

— Perdón por interrumpirla, señorita —el chico se inclinó para poder hacer una reverencia

La chica se sorprendió al ver nuevamente a su compañero, por unos instantes sintió una tibia lágrima en su mejilla, pero se limpió el rostro rápidamente. No era lo indicado que la vieran en ese estado

— Eres muy servicial, Diamond —río delicadamente tapando su boca con su fina mano de cristal

"Su rostro es tan hermoso, y su sonrisa es tan radiante", pensó Diamond mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su cara.

— Diamond —esa dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos — No es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo, me puedes decir por mi nombre

¿Él nombrarla por su nombre? Le resultaba un poco incómodo ya que su relación era como de plebeyo-princesa, y además él pensaba que no merecía pronunciar su bello nombre.

— ¡Ah! —gritó espantada por lo que Diamond reaccionó de inmediato, mientras la señorita sólo apuntaba a un rincón del armario. Era lo que él creía, una rata, y la señorita le tenía fobia a esos pequeños animales.

Luego de sacarla de la mansión, volvieron a la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque la señorita seguía un poco exaltada

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Platinum?

Ella sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sentía una felicidad en su interior ya que hace tiempo no le decían por su nombre.

— Estaba un poco preocupado por usted...

— Está bien Diamond, mi corazón se sentía inquieto al pensar en cómo estabas...

Esas palabras causaron un pequeño sonrojo en los dos, desviaron la mirada y Platinum cambió enseguida la frase

— Es decir, en pensar cómo estaban ustedes dos...

Ambos estaban un poco avergonzados y parecía que el silencio se quedaría así, pero los momentos de paz no pueden ser para siempre. Un pequeño temblor hizo que ese momento se arruinaaá, o eso creían ellos.

Aquel temblor persistió e hizo que se cayeran algunas cosas de Platinum, hasta su preciado peluche

— ¡Ah! —gritaba mientras con sus manos cubría su cabeza, ya que en cualquier momento se podía caer la lámpara

Diamond no lo pensó ni un segundo, y antes de que la tragedia sucediera, sacó a la señorita de esa ubicación, luego de unos segundos la lámpara cayó y se rompió en pequeños pedazos de vidrio, ya no había luz y la señorita estaba un poco asustada y cada vez se aferraba más a Diamond.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó intentando ignorar su sonrojo

— Sí... —una fría brisa entró por la ventana, causando que Platinum se acurrucara en los brazos de Diamond — Si no te molesta... —ella era una señorita, pero no quería sentir frío. Después de todo, era su amigo al que tenía enfrente suyo.

— N-no... No me molesta, si usted está cómoda así... —Diamond abrazó a Platinum cuidadosamente como si fuera algo que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento. Platinum se dio cuenta del repentino calor pero no le molestó. No sólo sentía su calor, también sentía los latidos de su corazón, que hacían _dokidoki_ sin parar

— Diamond... ¿Estás nervioso?

Se quedó pensando sobre la respuesta que debía darle, pero luego decidió que lo mejor sería responderle como siempre lo hacía, con la sinceridad.

— Sí... bastante nervioso —dio una pequeña risa floja, mientras sonreía

— La verdad es que yo igual... —contestó la señorita— Un poco... —agregó finalmente, al igual que la vez anterior, para que su frase no se escuchara tan vergonzosa

Diamond abrió sus ojos un poco, sorprendido por las palabras de la joven Platinum, ante la cual surgían muchas dudas... ¿Acaso compartían el mismo sentimiento? Prefería preguntarle o si no, su mente no estaría tranquila

— Supongo que nadie había... bueno... intentado acercarse tanto —decía mientras otra risa salió de su boca

— Creo que no es de extrañar, siempre fui una chica mimada... —El rostro de Platinum se veía triste y sus ojos estaban un poco aguados

— Señorita... puede que así fuera en el pasado, pero usted ha cambiado, ha madurado y su forma de ser ya no es la misma que en un principio —estas eran las pocas veces en las que Diamond sonaba serio, y se notaba en su miraba, se notaba que estaba preocupado

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —sus ojos brillaban como un gran resplandor de luz

— Eso puedo asegurarlo, ha cambiado en todo sentido... hasta es más bonita... —sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, tapó su boca rápidamente mientras un sonrojo se dibujaba en su rostro

— Gracias... —Platinum desvía la mirada, y al igual que Diamond su rostro se torna de un tono rosado

— Señorita... perdone por la pregunta pero ¿qué piensa de mí? —Diamond otra vez tenía esa mirada seria, y estaba atento a lo que respondería Platinum

— Pues... —Platinum tomó una pausa y miró al techo, a pesar de que no se viera nada —Pienso que eres alguien amable, simpático, gracioso y lindo... —al decir la última palabra, río delicadamente

— ¿Lindo...? ¿Usted cree que soy lindo? —preguntaba avergonzado

— Claro —respondió sin tardarse y ni pensarlo

— Muchas gracias señorita —Platinum poco a poco se iba cayendo de espaldas, Diamond intentó sujetar de su mano para impedir aquello, pero al final los dos cayeron.

Uno sobre el otro, volcados frente a frente. Platinum abajo y Diamond arriba, vergüenza, timidez, nerviosismo y sonrojo, era la mezcla de emociones en el momento.

— Diamond... tu mano... —era la primera vez en la cual Platinum se sonrojaba totalmente, estaba tan roja como un tomate

— ¿Eh? —bajó la mirada haciaa el lugar donde se indicaba su mano, aquella estaba justo en el pecho de Platinum. Él se quedó completamente quieto, a su cerebro no le llegaban las señales de quitar la mano de ese lugar

— No importa...

— Señorita... —se acercaba cada vez más al rostro de su amada, faltando milímetros para el beso pero en su mente seguía con la duda. ¿Debería hacerlo o no?

— Diamond, yo... —Platinum también parecía interesada, se intentaba acercar más a esos ojos que la estuvieron observando todo el tiempo

— ¿Sí, Señorita? —él ya estaba ya consciente. Acarició lentamente su rostro de cristal

Platinum tomó la mano que acariciaba su rostro y dijo aquellas dulces palabras que estuvo esperando hace mucho tiempo para decírselas a esa persona... "Te quiero".

La mirada de Diamond se veía dudosa, ella solo asintió como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

Diamond dio el paso final, se acercó hasta romper el pequeño espacio que había entre sus labios, causando un dulce beso entre aquellos personajes, un beso tímido, callado, suave y dulce...

Una lágrima caía lentamente por las rojas mejillas de la señorita, entregándose a la sensación de aquel dulce beso, que la hacía sentir en paz.

La fría brisa corría alrededor de ellos, la oscuridad de la habitación los hacía sentir inseguros, pero encontraban refugio el uno con el otro...


End file.
